


When I kissed the teacher ~ Logicality

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABBA, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Platonic Intruroyality, Song Inspired, romantic logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: Thank you to @pineapplethefish on Wattpad for requesting this!After I got the request, I just listened to the song on repeat lol. I forgot how fun it was and remembered why it was my favourite ABBA song. This was such a fun one shot to write and I hope you enjoy it as much I did. Also fyi, Logan is 22 and Patton is 19. (Just so it doesn’t seem too weird regarding their ages lol)Hope you like it!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	When I kissed the teacher ~ Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @pineapplethefish on Wattpad for requesting this!
> 
> After I got the request, I just listened to the song on repeat lol. I forgot how fun it was and remembered why it was my favourite ABBA song. This was such a fun one shot to write and I hope you enjoy it as much I did. Also fyi, Logan is 22 and Patton is 19. (Just so it doesn’t seem too weird regarding their ages lol)  
> Hope you like it!

“Okay,” Patton whispered to himself, twiddling with his thumbs as he anxiously watched the clock and waited for the long hand to hit six. “It’ll just be quick. One small peck on the cheek, that’s all. One little kiss on his soft, smooth, beautiful cheek…”

The student’s head fell onto his hand, keeping it propped up on his elbow while he stared adoringly at his teacher.

He couldn’t help it; Logan - I mean, Mr Telmer - was too handsome of a man not to fall for. Everytime Patton saw him, his breathing shallowed, his cheeks tinted pink and his little gay heart soared through cloud nine for him.

As Patton fondly gazed at him, he listened to the alluring, velvety tone of his voice. It was absolute ear candy; smoother than polished glass and richer than dark chocolate. Patton could listen to him ramble about anything for hours on end and he’d never get bored.

Glancing at the clock again, he realised that he would have to find a chance to make his move soon.  
‘Come on, Pat! It’s only 3 minutes until the bell!’

Luckily for him, his opportunity was quickly handed to him on a silver platter by fate when he was called on by the teacher.  
“Patton!” Snapping his head up, Patton straightened his posture and hastily pushed all his previous thoughts out.

“Yes, sir?” he answered after clearing his throat.

“Would you like to answer this equation?”

“Um, okay.” Patton got up from his seat and walked over to the front of the class, reading the problem on the board and quickly solving it in his head so that he was able to have an answer in time.

As he neared it, his teacher held out a pen for him to use.

“Thank you L- Mr Telmer,” Patton said as he took it. At the close mention of his name, Logan raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and looked at him a little skeptically, but Patton cleverly avoided eye contact by briskly walking over to the board.

He solved the question fairly quickly, considering that chemistry wasn’t his strongest topic in science, then handed the pen back. But before he was allowed to leave however, Logan held him there gently, studying his answer to check if it was correct.

When he saw that it was, Logan looked down to Patton, smiling softly.  
“Correct answer Patton. Well done,” he congratulated quietly.

As Patton’s jade green eyes met Logan’s cobalt blue, the world stood still. He was suddenly trapped in a trance, with no hope of an escape and in that split second, all Patton’s sense had flown away and he lost himself. He held his breath and took the chance, pressing their lips together. But in that brief, very short moment, he was in the seventh heaven.

The whole class suddenly gasped, making him instantly pull away. Everyone stayed silent, each pupil too scared to break the glass. It was a new experience for them all that moment. For Patton, it was the kiss, for Logan it was being flustered and for the other students, it was their teacher’s cheeks turning a subtle shade of red.

They had never seen the teacher blush; he looked like a fool. In truth, he was nearly petrified ‘cause he was taken by surprise. Yet, the silence couldn’t last forever and it wasn’t long until the whole class went wild. Except, their reaction was definitely not what Patton or Logan expected.

They were all being… supportive? Of course, Patton first looked to his best friends, Roman and Remus, who were obviously freaking out over their closest friend finally having the courage to take the leap, but all his other classmates were weirdly celebrating as well. 

But when he heard someone shout,” Finally!” Patton instantly knew that he had been shipped with his teacher by all of them from the start. In their defense, he wasn’t exactly the best at hiding his feelings, but he supposed that was all okay.

Hesitantly, he then turned to Logan, who he expected to have a scowl or some sort of serious expression on his face, but no. Instead, he just smiled and Patton grinned bashfully.

“It’s probably best if we don’t do this in front of everyone in the future though, okay?” Logan whispered in his ear, making his heart speeden at the sound of the future, but he chose not to dwell on it for now.

Then, the school bell rang and the students started to leave. As he walked back to desk to retrieve his belongings, Patton received a few pats on the back and words of encouragement from his classmates before they exited, only fuelling his burning excitement.

But before he left again, Logan stopped him once more.

“Sorry,” Patton quickly said before anything. At this, Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Whatever for?”

“Doing that… without your consent.” Hanging his head guiltily, Patton shifted his feet before meeting his eyes again. Realising what he was talking about, Logan looked out the window and nodded.

“I suppose I could let it slide,” he said, then smirked and looked back down at him. “But the only thing you should be apologetic about is your timing.”

“Timing?” Patton repeated, tilting his head to the side. Without warning, Logan then swiftly leaned in and kissed him again, but this time, longer and with a bit more passion.

“Yes. Last time, you left too quickly.” Unfortunately, ‘longer’ was still over too soon for Patton.

“Hypocrite,” he whispered, before pulling Logan in by the tie for one more.

What a mad day.


End file.
